One Big Love Circle
by PhoebeTheQueenOfDragons
Summary: My first fanfic its about all the winx girls it my be a sort story but it will have a few chapters but the title says it all !
1. Chapter 1

Hey ever one this is my first fanfic some of you may know me I read most of the winx club stories so if you think any of the parts in my story look familiar its because your stories were so good it gave me an idea for my story

This story is about all the winx girls!-----------------------------------------------------------

"_I can't believe we had another fight! Why can't he just admit he likes me?" _Musa said as she slammed the door to her room

"_You're telling me" _said Techna as Musa jumped _"sorry Musa I did not mean to scare you." _

"_Oh its ok I just thought you were on a date with Timmy."_ Said Musa as she tried to calm down

"_Oh I was we went to magix and sat in the café he went on for an hour about computers I kept trying to change the subject but he kept bring it back to computers it drove me crazy I finally yelled at him and came back here" _said Techna as she wrote in her note book

"_Well theirs nothing to say about Riven he was just being Riven" _said Musaasshe started writing a new song

"_Musa will you look at this for me?"_ Techna said after a long silence

Musa looked at the paper Techna had handed her than she had a great idea "_hey Tech this is great I have a great idea why don't we put this with the lyrics that I am working on and you can sing the song with me at the party tomorrow we could dedicate it to Riven and Timmy" _Techna looked at her as if she were crazy but than said ok after all she did like to sing and musa was a great song writer this would go off with out a hitch

The day of the party ----------------------------------------------------------------------------

It was morning and Musa had been up all night trying to finish the song she and Techna would sing to all of Alfea at the party that night and now she was ready to show Techna.

After Techna had gone through the song once with Musa she loved it now all the had to do was get Stella to pick there outfits for the party while Musa went to tell Miss Faragonda about there plans

"_Hey Tech Miss F said ok did Stella get our outfits we only have one hour left."_ She said as she walked into the room _"yes she did your outfit is on your bed I told the girls what we were doing so they can help us out with the guys" _they both got ready Techna was ready first she was wearing a purple and blue dress that twisted on the arms and she had a pair of matching shoes next Musa came out she was wearing black pants and a one sleeved red top with a pair of black shoes her hair was down the two went down to meet the others outside near the ball room

"_You girls look great ok so make shore that you girls and the guys are in the front row_" said Techna as they got to the rest of the winx club

"_We got it now go get out of here the guys are coming"_ said Bloom as the two ran to the stage to set up, soon after the boys came up to them and the girls said hi

_Where is Musa? _Asked a worried Riven

"_She was a little upset Miss F had been holding audition of someone to perform tonight so she tried out but someone got it instead_" said Flora as Heila held her

"_Yea so come on whoever it is will start soon and we want to get a close look at her so we can attack her in are next class"_ said Stella as she started walking to the stage Brandon in hand.

"_Ok but were is Techna_" asked Timmy

"_She was not felling well so she went to bed"_ said Layla

"Boys and girls welcome to the Alfea spring formal to start off our party we have two very talented girls singing for us pleases welcome to the stage Princess Musa and Princess Techna!" said Miss Faragonda

Musa and Techna walked out on stage and to there microphones musa pointed to the DJ stand and the music started to play

_**Here we are so what you gona do**_

_**Do I got to spell it out for you**_

**_I can see that you got other plans for tonight but I don't really care_**

_**Size me up you know I be the best tick tock no time to rest**_

**_Let them see what they want to see but tonight I just don't really care!_**

_**Come on baby we an't gona live forever**_

_**Let me show you all the things that we could do **_

_**I know you want to be together and I want to spend my life with you**_

**_With you come with me tonight we can make the night last forever!_**

_**I seen it all I got nothing to prove **_

**_Come on baby just make your move follow me lest leave it all behind tonight like we just don't care let me take you on the ride of you life that's what I said all right _**

**_They can say what they want to say cause tonight I just don't even care! _**

_**Come on baby we an't gona live forever **_

_**Let me show you all the things that we could do**_

_**I know you want to be together and I want to spend my life with you **_

_**With you **_

**_Come with me to night we can make the night last forever!_**

**_Let pretend your mine... We can just pretend, we can just pretend_**

**_You got what I like… you got what I like, I got what you like _**

_**O come one just one taste and you want more **_

**_So tell me what your waiting for! _**

_**Come on baby we an't gona to live forever**_

_**Let me show you all the things that we could do**_

_**I know you want to be together and I want to spend my live with you**_

_**AH… AH with you AH… AH with you **_

_**Come with me tonight we can make the night last forever **_

_**Forever **_

_**Come on baby we an't gona live forever**_

_**Let me show you all the things that we could do**_

**_I know you want to be together and I want to spend my live with you… with you … come with me tonight we can make the night last forever …O…O!_**

Musa and Techna finished the song to clapping and screaming and looking Riven and Timmy right in the eye they said "_that was for the special guy in my life"_ and they walked off stage to the rest of the winx club and there group

"_You two were great"_ said Bloom as she handed Musa and Techna some water

"_Thanks you guys we need some air we'll be outside"_ they both said as they took the water and left

Timmy and Riven followed

"_Were we right?"_ the girls asked as they turned to look the boys in the eye

"_Well you were right about me and I am sorry for every thing I said I do love you will you be my girlfriend_" Riven said as Musa jumped in to his arms almost knocking him down _"Yes!"_

" _Yes Techna you were right about me as well I love you… but I think you deserve some one better than me"_ Timmy said but Techna walked up to him

"_I don't want any body ells I want you"_ she said and he kissed her

"_Than will you be my girlfriend" _asked Timmy_ "Yes!"_ said Techna

"_FINALY!"_ Was herd in the background from the winx and there guys

Well that's the end of that chapter I will try to put up another chapter soon I hope you guys like it

"**The song is from the Veronicas"** this may be a short story it's my first fanficon this site and I am more of a reader than a writer so please review!


	2. Chapter 2

Hey you guys thanks for all the reviews I hope this chapter is just as good but it may be short well this whole story may be short ------------------------------------------------

Great summer or not?

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

2 weeks before summer break

All the winx girls are sitting around talking about summer vacation

_So ware are you all going for summer vacation_ asked Bloom as she sat by Stella

_Well my dad is going to be traveling all summer so I will be home alone all summer _said Musa

_So will mine_ said Tecna

_Mine to _said Flora

_Well my parents are going to fight over me again I **WISH** they were not going to be home all summer _said Stella sadly yet hoping that if she said wish as forcefully as she did than by all the magic in Alfea it would happen

Bloom looked at all of her best friends they all looked so helpless then she had a great idea

_Hey! Why don't you all spend the summer with me on earth?_ Said bloom _I will call my mom now to see if it's ok_

Bloom walked to her and flora's room as the phone started to ring

_Hello? _Asked blooms mom

_Hey mom…you know how we have summer break in a couple of weeks?_

_Yes?_

_Well I was wondering if my friends could spend the summer with us all there parents will be away _

_Of course sweetie and you can bring those boys that you talk so much about if they want to come _

_O really thanks mom I love you! _ Bloom finished there conversation as she hung up the phone

_Hey you guys my mom said you all could spend the summer! And if they want so could_ _the guys!_

_AAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHH YES! YES! YES! _Screamed Stella at the statement about the guys _I'll call Brandon!_

_To bad Layla cant be there I can't believe she had to go home early._ Said Musa

At RF

_Hey you guys I just got a call from Stella she and the girls have some thing to ask us and they want to go to magix I told them we would be there in 30 minutes _said Brandon as the guys jumped

_Well what are we waiting for lets go_ said Sky as hey and the rest of the guys ran out the door the way the they were running it looked like they would be at Alfea in 15 minute

_So Sky why so much of a hurry to see Bloom? _Asked Helia

_I wanted to ask her if she would like to spend the summer with me instead of going back_ _to earth_ said Sky as they made there way to there bikes _What about you guys?_

_Same here _said all the guys

At the same time at CT

_Girls I have the perfected plan to crush the winx_ club said Icy

_What is it? _Questioned Stormy

_We take and break there hearts but this time no spells there all going on there vacation with each other to earth and the are going to ask those guys of there's to go with them so I was thinking we pose as there guys and we break up with them then wile there on earth we attack every one knows that a fairy's power gets weaker when they have a broken heart we will be able to steal the Dragon fire so lets go _

The witches transformed themselves to look like the guys Darcy made doubles of herself and mad them look like one of the guys since there are only 3 witches and 5 guys then the went to Alfea

At Alfea

_Hey you guys are early _said Flora as she and the other guys walked up to the guys

(I will put E in front of the guys when it's the witch talking)

_Well we needed to talk to you_ said E Timmy

_Well were standing write here so talk to us_ said Tecna

_Well Musa we need to break up, because: You're a PATHETIC pixie who thinks she can sing but you can't even hold a note. I would so much rather be with a Witch than with you! _Said E Riven Musa just stood there she was frozen she could not even breath but the girls could not even comfort her because at the same time the other guys were braking up with the other girls

_Tencna I'm going to dumb this down so you can understand it. I'm breaking up with you and if you want to know why I'll tell you: You're a STUPID pixie who thinks she's smart but in all reality you don't even know what 1+1 equals. _E Timmy said coldly

_Flora I'll put this as simply as I can. I'm breaking up with you, and I'll tell you why: You're a goody-goody pixie and I can't stand such persons anymore. You're so nice it makes me SICK, not to mention you're the most over emotional and over sensitive girl I've ever met. _E Helia said coldly

_Look Stella, we can't be together anymore. I was hoping things would change but they haven't so I have to do this before I go off the deep end. You think your dumb blonde hair is so perfect but have you ever looked in the mirror. Not to mention the way you do your makeup makes you look like a clown and in case you think it cover that major acne all over your face, you have no idea how wrong you are. And those ridiculous outfits you wear are hilarious. You are a fashion FREAK. _E Brandon said coldly

_Bloom I'm going to say this straight out: WE ARE THROUGH! And here's why: You're an over-confident, WORTHLESS pixie. I can't believe I ever dumped Diaspro for YOU! Not to mention that worthless and PATHETIC Dragon Fire power you have. And everyone gives you so much credit for having that good-for-nothing power, and for being a 'princess' which you're not even a real princess. You're a DUMB Earth-Girl! You'll never be a real princess. You're a disgrace to all of magic. You don't belong here, so GO HOME. _E Sky said coldly

Once this was said the E boys turned and left the girls just stood there than you could see the real guys come trod them and the girls ran and locked themselves in there dorm room

_Bro weren't they supposed to run to us not away from us _said Riven as he and the rest of the guys ran after the girls

They could here the girls yelling and crying but they knocked on the door anyway _GO AWAY _all the girls yelled they did not want to go but they did just to give the girls time to cool off

Well that was quit a chapter I will write the next chapter soon every think that the E boys said was all from the evil mind of my sister **_MistyMagix _**I am fully ageist this but it was the only thing that fir my story so don't flame me for it


	3. Chapter 3

Hears the next chapter Oh thanks for all the good reviews!

It was the day of the dance the boys were sitting around there dorm the one thing on all there minds was the girls, what was wrong with them? It had been a week since they had last seen the girls and the were getting worried

_I can't believe bloom wont talk to me I emailed her left like 100 voice mails and nothing!_ Sky said as he walked in from his room

_I know it's the same thing here!_ All the other guys said at the same time

That's when they herd a knock at the door Riven got up to see who it was

_Musa!_ Riven said

As he looked at his girlfriend and the other guys got up he tried to hug her but she coldly pushed past him as did the other girls each one of them went and stood in front of there old boyfriend and stared at him with ice in her eyes all the girls were holding boxes the guys smiled the girls dropped the box she was holding and walked out

_Girls wait!_ Brandon called as the girls ran away but they would not turn back so he closed the door

_Should we open them?_ Asked Timmy

_I think so_. Said Helia

The guys opened the boxes to fined things that they had given the girls in the past 2 years at the bottom of each guys box was a note from his girl

Timmy's note said:

_**Most hated Geek**_

**_How could you do this to me? It's not fair. It's not right. We just got together and now we're apart. I actually thought this would work, but apparently no matter how smart you are you can never truly predict love. I once told Bloom that 50 of all relationships end in failure. I guess we were part of the failing 50. _**

_**But I can't believe you would say this to me.**_

"**_Tecna I'm going to dumb this down so you can understand it. I'm braking up with you and if you want to know why I'll tell you: You're a STUPID pixie who think she's smart but in all reality you don't even know what 1+1 equals."_**

**_Now hating you always: Princess Tecna of Zenith. _**

Riven's note said:

_**Most hated Jerk**_

**_This may be Pathetic, but after all, you did say I am. Since you said you would rather be with a witch here's all you stuff back. But I just thought you should know my feelings for you were always very intense you inspired me to write so many songs so much better than any I've ever written in all my life. And now… you've broken my heart. _**

_**How could you say such a thing? **_

" **_Well Musa we need to brake up, because: You're a PATHETIC pixie who thinks she can sing but you cant even hold a note I would so much rather be with a witch than you!"_**

**_Now hating you always: Princess Musa of the Harmonic Nebula._**

Helia's note said:

_**Most hated Artist **_

**_I'm so sad right now I can scarcely write through my tears. I really wish I didn't have to pack all these things and send them back to you. They used to remind me of dearest memories but now all memories of you are clouded by the broken sorrow of my heart._**

_**I can't believe you would ever say something so cruel.**_

"_**Flora I will put this as simply as I can. I am braking up with you and I'll tell you why: You're a goody-goody pixie and I can't stand such persons anymore. You're so nice it makes me SICK, not to mention you're the most over emotional and over sensitive girl I've ever met."**_

**_Now hating you always: Princess Flora of Marigold_**.

Brandon's note said:

_**Most hated Squire **_

**_I've had to return many things in my life from shoes that weren't comfortable to accessories that clashed with my outfits but I never dreamt I would have to return these things. All the times we shared together always mad it seem as though someone actually loved me like I was actually cared for you always made me forget about all the troubles with my parents but now that there are no more precious moments all I can think about is the sadness and horror of my parent's failing relationship. Now I see that my mom was right No Solarian Royal can ever hold on to their love._**

_**Why did you have to say something so harsh?**_

"**_Look Stella we can't be together anymore I was hoping things would change but they haven't so I have to do this before I go of the deep end! You think your dump blond hair is so perfect but have you ever looked in the mirror. Not to mention the way you do your make up makes you look like a clown and incase you think that it covers that major acne all over your face you have no idea how wrong you are and those ridiculous outfits you ware are hilarious. You are a fashion FREAK._**

_**Now hating you always: Princess Stella of Solaria.**_

Sky's note said:

_**Most hated Prince Sky of Eraklion**_

**_I hope you and Princess Diaspro are happy together. As I write this letter to you I only have the rest of the Winx club to comfort me as you might have done once. When I found out that you are Prince Sky I was hurt though not so much as I am now. I did not judge you I accepted you I loved you, however something inside of me says I still love you although everything else says I should hate you._**

_**As this letter comes to a close I can no longer hear even my own thoughts because all I can hear is the ringing of the final words you said to me.**_

"**_Bloom I am going to say this straight out: WE ARE THROUGH! And hears why: Your and over confident WORTHLESS pixie I can't believe I ever dumped Diaspro for YOU! Not to mention that worthless and PATHETIC Dragon Fire power you have. And everyone gives you so much credit for having that good-for-nothing power and for being a 'princess' which you're not even a real princess. You're a DUMP Earth-Girl! You'll never be a real princess. You're a disgrace to all of magic. You don't belong hear, so GO HOME!"_**

_**Now hating you always: Princess Bloom of Sparks.**_

The boys had read the note out loud and each one was shocked.

_I didn't say that!_ All the boys yelled

All the boys were very up set and confused but they had to get ready for the end of the year dance and now they had to try and get the girls back!

**I hope this is to your liking I worked hard on it I hope its not to short I will right soon. **


	4. Chapter 4

Hey every one I am sorry it took me so long to write the next chapter I have writers block so this chapter might not be the best one ever.

The girls had just gotten back from RF with tears streaming down there faces but they had to pull themselves together because they had to sing at the dance in only 1 hour so they had to rush to get dressed

Bloom: had her hair down and curled she was warring denim caprices and knee high black boots her top was a blue halter top with laced sleeves

Musa, Tecna, Stella, and Flora, had on the same outfit as Bloom but in their own color

The girls walked down to the dance hall and back stage once they were there they started to put one there mics, miss Faragonda called them on stage and the music started playing and to their dismay their ex boyfriends were standing front and center

"This is a song we wrote together for 5 certain some ones it's called Heavily broken" Bloom said as she looked Sky in the eyes. Sky flinched at the look she gave him it had pain in it pain that she thought was his fault but he knew he would never cause her

**_Flora: Every day I sit here waiting every day just seems to long and now I've had enough off all the hating do you even care its so unfair…_**

**_Bloom: Any day it'll all be over every day there's nothing new and now I'm just trying to find some hope to try to hold on to but it stops again it'll never end…_**

**_All: I'm heavily broken and I don't know what to do can't you see that I'm choking and I cant even move when there's nothing left to say what can you do I'm heavily broken and there's nothing I can do_**

**_Musa: Almost giving up on trying almost heading for a fall and now my mind is screaming out I got to keep on fighting and again it doesn't end… _**

**_All: I'm heavily broken and I don't know what to do can't you see that I'm choking and I can't even move when there's nothing left to say what can you do I'm heavily broken and there's nothing I can do_**

**_Tecna: Fells like I'm drowning I'm screaming for you now that I'm flying you don't even care… _**

**_Stella: I'm heavily broken and I don't know what to do… Can't you see that I'm choking and I can't even move… _**

**_All: When there's nothing left to say what can you do I'm heavily broken…. I'm heavily broken and I don't know what to do cant you see that I'm choking and I cant even move when there's nothing left to say what can you do I'm heavily broken… I'm heavily broken… heavily broken… and its all because of you _**

when the girls where finished they walked off stage and threw the crowed trying to get way form the boys as fast as they could, they made it out to the school yard were their stuff was waiting for them Stella took off her ring and turned it into her sun staff and the next thing they knew they were in Bloom's house on Earth were they would spend their school break

"Ok what ever we did they are really made at us" Timmy said

"You think!!!" the others yelled at him "What are we going to do from what the letters said I don't think we have a chance of getting them back" Helia said

"He's right" Brandon and Riven said at the same time Sky looked at his friends they seemed so down and out but so was he they all lost there girl for something that they never and would never do "Hey we're going to get them back all we have to do is talk to them" Sky said "And how do we do that from what we heard, read, and saw they hate us!" Riven yelled "Then we go to Earth and make the like us again" Brandon said "And I have just the plan for that all we have to do is go to Earth and spy on them for a while to see how bad this is than we make our move" Sky said the other boys all agreed so they all went back to RF to pack for there trip when that was done the boys went to Earth and found a place to stay it was a good thing they had been here before and bloom had shown them the town if not they would have a hard time finding the girls in the morning…

TBC sooner or later I hope you like this story it may take some time for the next chapter but tell me what you think the song is by the Veronicas


	5. My last chapter

They boys got up early and walked to Bloom's house luckily they had gotten invisibility rings last year it would make it easier to spy on the girls but they could still see each other.

The girls soon came out of the house not knowing it they past the boys, Bloom stopped standing next to Sky he wanted to reach out and touch her but he knew he couldn't "Bloom? What's wrong" asked Flora "I don't really know I felt something familiar" Bloom said looking around "Wait I don't feel anything" Tecna said "No I feel it to" Flora said touching her heart "I feel Helia" she said "Bloom don't tell us you fell Sky" Musa said and then her hand flew to her heart she now felt Riven, Bloom nodded her head "That's it we have to get out of here" Musa said grabbing there hands and pulling them to the park once there Bloom lead them to the secret spot were she had meet Stella no one knew about it so they were save.

"I can't believe this; those jerks treat us like that and you still have feelings for them" Musa said "Ok Riven defiantly rubbed off on you because you cried as much as we did!" Stella yelled, Flora was reading a book then she looked up "Guy this book says that 'if someone is close to a fairy's the fairy can feel its presences' maybe that's what we felt" Flora stated.

"Yo flo there was no one around" Musa said then the girls noticed that with all there arguing Bloom hadn't said anything they all looked at her she was staring at the lake she seemed to feel them watching her "You know I always knew Sky was going to break up with me sooner or later" she said, and form behind the bushes the boys looked at Sky he was in shock had he not loved her enough "Bloom?" flora asked "I'm not a real princess like you guys he is the prince of Eraklion and I'm just bloom" she sighed and laid down on the grass the girls wanted to say something but at this point they were really rethinking them selves form what there boyfriends had said about them.

About an half hour of silence passed then Stella finally said something "You know Musa I don't know why Brandon said I had bad fashion sense I mean look at you" Stella side while Musa tried to keep herself calm but she couldn't take it and jumped at Stella and punched her and started to pull at the blonds hair from the bushes the boys were watching the fight "Man your girl can fight I think she spends to much time with you" Sky said while Brandon was biting a finger trying to keep himself from helping Stella but the girls were doing a good job of that Tecna was holding Musa back while Flora was holding Stella Bloom was between both "Girls stop this" Bloom yelled but they just attacked her trying to get at each other she was able to get out from between the two girls but only to be hit by an ice attack sending her flying into the bushes were the boys were hiding but she didn't realize she had landed on them because she was getting back to the girls when she came out from behind the bushes she saw Icy, Darcy, and Stormy with demon wolfs "what do you want Icy?" bloom said as the girls fought the other witches but the wolfs and Icy were focused on her "what do you think I want I want you dead" Icy said as she tossed an ice dart at Bloom "I wanted to do this to Sky but I guess you'll have to do" Bloom yelled as she started to charge up her power "Sparks Princess Attack!!" Bloom threw all the power she had at Icy and the witch disappeared

Bloom landed on the ground wiped on form all that power but the wolfs were charging at her she had to react she looked for the girls to help her but they were unconscious she jumped to her feet and took out her dagger she had found on sparks, it had a dragon and her name she looked to the wolfs and they morphed into half humans she did some flips and dogged there claws (The boys were shocked she was better then them.) then she sent her dagger flying and the wolfs were gone she looked to the girls and each was being held by there boy while sky walked to her "Bloom are you ok" he tried to hold her but she pushed him away "Like you care go back to your princess you said you don't love me!" she got up "Get away from them you two faced jerks!!" she yelled at the other boys. They were scared off her you could see the fire in her eyes "Bloom calm down" Sky said, the girls woke up and noticed who was holding them they quickly moved away and stood by Bloom "What do you want it wasn't bad enough that you broke up with us like that but now you have to follow us and make it worse!?" Musa yelled wanting to punch Riven.

"We didn't do that we never would!!" the boys all yelled at the same time "How could you believe we would do some thing like that?" Helia asked trying to look Flora in the eyes but she wouldn't let him "Any one who would dump one of you girls would be the dumbest person in both worlds!" Timmy said "Then you boys fit that perfectly" Stella side and with that the girls turned to leave.

Sky had an idea he grabbed the guys and whispered something in there ears and they boys quickly agreed with him "Girls wait!" Riven yelled the girls stopped in there tracks but didn't turn around, that was fine for the boys as long as they were still there.

**_Riven _**"My heart was jumping for. My head was spinning circles."

**_Timmy_** "My tongue was tied I tried but couldn't fined the words she had the mined to fight the arms you can't put out."

**_Helia _**"She saw a sucker for loving and turned my world around."

**_All_** "Oh… I just can't let you go… my mined is not my own and I can't eat cant sleep I'm in to deep oh, oh I just can't let you go wow, wow I just can't let you go."

**_Brandon_** "One look in my condition I see you in my dreams and every night I fight to keep my sanity."

**_Sky _**"She's like a roller costar and I'm afraid of heights but still there's nothing to stop me from getting off this ride."

**_All _**"Oh… I just can't let you go… my mined is not my own and I can't eat cant sleep I'm in to deep oh, oh I just can't let you go wow, wow I just can't let you go"

**_All_** "So many times I tried to get her out of my mined but she knows I'm addicted to the taste of her lips my strength is drifting away my bodies acing with pain I cant hold on, I cant hold on any longer!"

**_All_** "Oh… I just can't let you go… my mined is not my own and I can't eat cant sleep I'm in to deep oh, oh I just can't let you go wow, no, no, no, wow I just can't let you go my mined is not my own, is not my own, I'm in to deep I just cant let you go I just cant get no sleep oh, oh I just cant let you go."

The girls just stood there staring at the guy how could these be the boys that dumped them only two weeks before, but then something clicked in there heads something that they had learned at school a fairy is at her weakest when she has a broken heart, They finally got it the witches did it, because ever since the boys had broken up with them the witches had attaced them every day. but they would deal with the witches latter right now they had to get there guys back and that's just what they did the girls ran into the arms of there guy and kissed them happy that _**they**_ hadn't really broken up with them.

This really has been on big love circle!

**_And that's the last chapter for my story I hope you all liked it and Thank you for all the reviews I really enjoyed them and they kept me going. This is my first and only fanfic I want to be a writer but I don't think this is the kind of writing I'm good at but don't worrie I'll still be on the site and reviewing to all of the chapters and stories on Winx that I like almost all of you are good writers so here is some advice "I love it keep going!" The song was by Jesse McCartney from his CD Right Were You want me. _Please review I cant wait to fined out if you liked the last chapter!! **


End file.
